The Trouble with Kitsune
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Kagome is dying. InuYasha wishes for her life. And she turns into a what? And why is Lord Sesshomaru so interested? It kinda, accidentally turned into a YYH IY crossover...it's a SessKag pairing, because they belong together!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sick. And the Inu Gumi was pretty sure Naraku had something to do with it, because she was dying. And when I say 'dying', I don't mean that she felt do bad, it was _like_ she was dying.

Kagome's body was shutting down, and she was _dying_. For real. Which is where we pick up the thread of the story.

Kagome had taken a turn for the worse, and thought no one said it out loud, they knew she wasn't likely to last much longer.

That night, InuYasha crept out of Kaede's hut with the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. Kneeling in front of the Goshinboku, he prayed. He did not return to the village that night.

The next morning, Kagome opened her eyes, and everything seemed sharper, clearer, brighter, than before. She raised a hand to brush her hair away from her face…and screamed.

It wasn't _her_ hand.

It was a demon's clawed appendage.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo rushed in. "Kagome-sama, what is wrong?" Miroku asked.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?!? What _happened_ to me? I'm…I'm…" she trailed off.

"We think you're some type of kitsune." Sango said helpfully.

"Child, you were very ill. We could not save you any other way." Kaede said gently.

"InuYasha did it, mama." Shippo said, hopping up next to her.

"_InuYasha_ did this to me?" Kagome asked in a whisper. "Made me a _youkai_, so I can live forever, and watch him choose his clay-pot whore over me?"

Before they could stop her, she ran.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Hey guys! With a bunch of my other stories, I've noticed that a bunch of you don't like to review. And while it's awesome to add me to your favorites, or alert, or whatever, I'd really appreciate me some reviews. They don't even have to be _good_ reviews. If you think the story, or plot sucks beyond belief, TELL ME! If you love the story, but think I could do a better job, tell me what I could do to make it more awesome!_

_PLEASE _READ AND REVIEW_!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome ran, until she reached the Goshinboku. "_InuYasha!"_ she screamed. "I _know_ you're up there!" Get down here! NOW!"

InuYasha jumped down. "Kagome. Are you alright?" Then, he noticed her new appearance. "Wow…they told me what happened to you, but I didn't realize…"

"You didn't realize _what_, InuYasha? That you turned me into a _youkai_? You made a _selfish_ wish, InuYasha. You did _exactly_ what Naraku wanted." her tone was cruel. InuYasha flinched.

"Kagome, I…I only wanted to _save _you. You were _dying_."

"Maybe you should have _let_ me. I suppose it never occurred to you that I am- was…I _was_ a _miko_. You turned me into a _youkai_! Yes, I'm _sure_ it worked out _wonderfully_ in _your_ mind."

She turned quickly, so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. All he heard was the furious tone of her voice.

"I can't _do_ this anymore, InuYasha. So…I'm leaving. Make your excuses to the others, but I'm _not _coming back."

In a blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving only her words to drift back to his adorable puppy-dog ears.

"_Goodbye, InuYasha."_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't really long, before Kagome got herself into a shit load of trouble. Trouble, in the form of a marauding band of bandits, who though she'd make a nice, easy target.

Now, we _know_ Kagome Higurashi, perhaps better than we'd like to, all thing considering. I, for one, would sleep easier at night, knowing that a clumsy, accident-prone fifteen year old is not five hundred years in the past, mucking around with the stuff I have a test on in a week. But, this is not the point.

Knowing Kagome like we do, we know that the only _real_ weapons she can use with _any_ kind of accuracy are her bow and arrows.

We _also_ know that, take these away, and her miko powers are practically non-existent.

By now, even people who have _never _heard of Kagome Higurashi can tell that there is a definite problem here.

_Again_, Kagome found herself running away. Even with her new, untapped, jyaki, she wasn't that much of a fighter, even if she knew how to use it in the first place.

'_Damn youkai body should of come with a instruction manual…_'

The bandits were gaining. Almost unconsciously, Kagome shifted into her true youkai form, which was more suited to the chase: a tiny fox.

The bandits followed her to the forest. Using this new form, Kagome slipped between the roots of an ancient, gnarled tree. Shivering, listening to the men search for her, she drifted off to uneasy sleep.

Later, she wasn't sure how much later, she was started awake by someone picking her up. Immediately, her eyes shot open but it was too dark to see anything.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could swear that she caught a glimpse of silvery moonlight dancing behind her…almost like water…or hair…silky, beautiful hair…

She sniffed the air cautiously. Ignoring the forest-ey smells around her, she could tell her captor-slash-rescuer was male, a youkai, and though she wasn't sure why, she smelled _canine_.

Canines, and a sharp, musky scent, that was vaguely familiar.

The fact that this mysterious stranger hadn't done anything threatening- _yet- _calmed Kagome. She relaxed enough to take her humanoid form.

Slowly, her eyes closed, as the even stride of the man lulled her back to peaceful oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Kagome opened her eyes, she was alone, and in a _ginormous_ four-poster bed, in an opulently furnished room. It was the annoyingly bright sunlight streaming through the balcony windows that had woken her.

And, suddenly, it hit her that she had _no idea_ where she was. She leaped to her feet, distantly noting that she was no longer wearing her bedraggled school uniform. Someone had changed her into a silky white robe-y thingy , with a design of blue and red hexagons on it.

Kagome, turning, saw someone else in the room with her. How she had missed her before, Kagome didn't know.

Then, she realized.

It was a _mirror_. The stranger…was _her_.

She had known that there would be changes upon her youkai transformation, but she hadn't expected anything on _this_ level.

Her raven black hair had gained a fiery tint. Her formerly sapphire eyes were now a deep, forest green. There were the claws she had first noticed, and, smiling at the mirror, Kagome caught sight of delicately pointed fangs. And atop her head were two InuYasha-esque fox ears.

So stunned was she by her new, unexpected appearance, she didn't even notice the Aristocratic Assassin, the Killing Perfection, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands enter the room.

Though, to her credit, he's _Sesshomaru_. He's pretty much got the quiet, sneaky, stalk-ey thing down.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Moon, kitsune-san." His deep, bass rumble startled her.

I _told_ you. Quiet. Sneaky. Stalk-ey. Thing.

She spun to face him. "My thanks to you, Sesshomaru-sama." she whispered, bowing, terrified that she was so _close_ to the man that had tried to kill her and InuYasha so many times before.

"Save your thanks." Sesshomaru said, disdain coloring his reply. "_Ningen_ have no right to hunt _youkai_ on this Sesshomaru's holdings. Had this Sesshomaru the choice, he would hunt down those audacious enough to do so, and slaughter them, as a lesson to the rest." he sighed. "But, enough of this depressing talk. This Sesshomaru has come to ask you if you would grace him with your presence, at the great gathering of the taiyoukai this night."

Kagome was momentarily stunned. It had never occurred to her, that when he wasn't trying to steal the Tetsusaiga, or kill her, or InuYasha, or Totosai, or any random ningen that crossed his path, or working on a collaborative evil effort with Naraku, or punting Jaken the length and breadth of feudal Japan, or-

OK, we _get_ it. Sesshomaru is a very busy, little taiyoukai.

The point is, that Kagome never even _thought_ he was capable of being _polite_, or…or…_charming. _

He was still waiting for an answer, a single eyebrow quirked.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." she said. "You saved my life. How could I possibly refuse?"


	5. Chapter 5

Again, Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. Not because she didn't recognize herself, like before, but because of the kimono Sesshomaru had sent her.

It was _gorgeous, _black as midnight, with an emerald green obi, accentuating her pale skin, and bringing out her eyes, and her new, red highlights.

There was a knock on her door. Opening it, there was…

What's behind door number one?…Congratulations, lucky contestant! It's a BRAND NEW Sesshomaru-sama!!!

Was she imagining it, or did his eyes widen slightly when he saw her?

Yeah, she definitely imagined it. This was _Sesshomaru, _after all.

"This Sesshomaru has realized that his steward has no name to announce you by, kitsune-san." he said.

"Oh!" she said, slightly surprised. "Kagome. My name is Kagome."

A slight frown crossed his features. "Kagome…" he repeated. "The name sounds…familiar. Does this Sesshomaru know you, kitsune-Kagome?"

Kagome almost had a heart attack. "N-no, Sesshomaru-sama. I don't believe we have ever been introduced before." she answered.

He shrugged. "No matter." he said easily, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Thankies to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are wonderful._

_Now, please enjoy chapter six of '_The Trouble with Kitsune_'!  
_

***~~~***

"Now presenting the Great Sesshomaru-sama, escorting the beautiful Kagome-sama." Jaken announced to the crowd of assembled youkai.

It was quite possible the most terrifying thing Kagome had ever had to do in the feudal era. Kagome walked in a daze, barely noticing any one person.

She _did_, however, recognize little Shiori, the hanyou leader of the bat tribe, and Koga, with Ayame hanging on his arm. She avoided them, terrified that one of them might somehow realize who she was, and get the information back to InuYasha.

Yeah, that's all she needed. After she bitched him out, and broke his heart, she ran straight to his evil, spawn-of-Satan, broth- sorry, _half_ brother. _That's_ going to go over well.

Somebody define 'well' for me, please.

As soon as she possibly could, without offending Sesshomaru, or anyone else, she slipped out of the crowd to stand against the wall. She closed her eyes, and sighed lightly.

"Hello, Kagome-chan." a male voice said, very close to her twitching ears. She jumped, startled.

The speaker was another kitsune: long, silky silver hair, matching fox ears, and amber eyes, dancing with laughter and mischief.

He grinned, showing fang, and brought his lips to her hand. "Youko Kurama, at your…_service_, love. You did every man at this tedious thing a terrible disservice, you know."

"How so?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"Well…" he drawled. "You let the _honorable_ Sesshomaru-sama escort you, for one. That killed our chances with you the second you walked in."

She laughed at that. At that point, a dark-haired bat youkai sauntered up to them. "Ah, Kagome-chan, let me introduce my…_associate, _Kuronoe."

"Enchanted, I'm sure." Kuronoe said, bowing low over her hand.

"Likewise, Kuronoe-san." Kagome replied.

Suddenly, the music started. Sesshomaru caught her eye, gesturing her over.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of a twirl-ey dance move type thing, Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru has remembered where he has heard your name before." he said.

"Hm? Where?" Kagome asked, hiding her unease.

"This Sesshomaru has a half brother, a…_hanyou_. He travels with a pack of ningen: a miko, a houshi, and a taijia. This Sesshomaru believes that they call the miko 'Kagome'." he said thoughtfully.

Before Kagome could reply, a tap on the shoulder made Sesshomaru turn.

It was Youko. "Can I cut in, Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked. Sesshomaru bowed slightly, moving away.

"Hello again." Youko said cheerfully. "You looked rather distressed, so I thought I'd come to your rescue, Kagome-hime." Kagome snorted.

"I'm no _hime_." she said in disdain, thinking of all the spoiled, helpless himes they had saved as the Inu Gumi.

"How'd you get roped into _this_, then?" Youko asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved my life yesterday. It was the very least I could do to repay him." she replied softly.

"Hmmm…" Youko murmured. "Then, word of advice, one kitsune to another. Get out, while the choice is still yours to make."

"What?" Kagome asked, puzzled. Youko smiled sadly.

"A cage is still a cage, no matter how pretty or alluring, little bird. Leave, before someone thinks to close the door on your lovely prison."

At that moment, Koga slid between the two kitsune. "I don't believe we've met." he said to Kagome, completely ignoring Youko. "I am Koga, Master of the Ookami tribe. And _you_ are Kagome, the lovely kitsune beauty that is the talk of the gathering."

Youko shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes at the back of Koga's head, and mouthed '_Think about it._' to Kagome, before shoving his hands in his pockets, and wandering away.

Koga flirted awhile with her, before Ayame- furious as hell- appeared out of nowhere to drag him away, glaring at Kagome, as if it were _her_ fault the entire time. Secretly relieved, Kagome once again retreated to the sidelines.

"How very odd." an icy voice commented. "A kitsune who is _not_ enjoying a gathering." Kagome looked at the speaker. He was handsome, in a cold cruel way, with fathomless black eyes, and wine-gold hair of medium length, pulled into a horse-tail.

Kagome shrugged. "You don't seem to be having such a great time yourself." she replied.

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I must admit, my evening looked up when Sesshomaru-sama walked in with _you_ on his arm, pretty kitsune."

She frowned. "My _name_ is Kagome. _Not_ kitsune." she corrected him.

Another cold smile. "My apologies. I am Sozin-sama, of the North." he introduced himself. "And who are you, _Kagome_, that you consort with lesser lords, such as Koga-san, and thieves, like Youko Kurama?" He picked up two fluted goblets from a passing servant, and handed one to her.

She raised it to her lips, but before she could take a sip, she noted the flash of excitement, quickly hidden, in Sozin's eyes.

Slowly, she smiled, and lowered the glass. "I associate myself with Koga-san and Youko Kurama, because I do not shun people just because _others_ seem to see them as inferior." she replied.

"Ah, then what you must think of us." Sozin said. Her smile widened.

"Not at all, Sozin-sama." she reassured him. "I just haven't had the opportunity to become acquainted with many people here."

He smirked at her, revealing wickedly sharp canines. "Then, perhaps, we should go someplace more private, and…ah…_acquaint _ourselves better."

Kagome's smile faded, and to avoid answering, she took a sip from her goblet, absently noting that Sozin had maneuvered them into a rather dark, deserted corner of the ballroom.

Yes, this was a bad idea.

No, she didn't see this coming.

The effects of the drug Sozin had slipped into her drink hit her almost instantly. The entire world dimmed and tipped, but she could clearly see Sozin's face before her, clear, cruel, and malevolent.

"Oh, dear." he said in mock concern. "It seems that _poor _Kagome-sama is about to disappear. I _doubt_ that anyone be able will find her."

***~~~***

**_Message from Goth lolita!_**

_Thanks you, everyone who reviewed! This one isn't actually all written down yet, so I'm working on it every spare moment I get. 'Spare' meaning the most inopportune moments I can manage. Like my Trig class. And they wonder why I'm failing...But this is not the point!_

_To _Cosmic-lover_- I'm so glad you like Fluffy's character. He's one of my favorite characters to write about, but it's so hard to get his attitude just right! And I absolutely adore Youko and Kuronoe! Which is why they're in this. It was _supposed_ to be a normal, non-crossover fic, but obviously, my plot bunnies had other plans...Oh well..._

Restless-soul1_- Sorry the chapters are short. They look so much longer on paper, then I type them up, and I'm like 'Woah, where'd all my words go?' Glad you like the story, though!_

CrimsonCrystal1230_- This is going to be a SessxKag pairing, but when I put this as a crossover, it made me choose a YYH character. It's just that Youko will be playing a semi-major part, not that he and Kagome are going to end up together. Sorry if you were looking forward to that._

merlyn1382_- All in good time, my friend, all in good time._

DramaDitz_- Thank you so much! I try to write like I talk... Except, this is a toned down, non-perverted me talking in the story. And, AWWWWW! I totally got a visual of a chibi-Kagome-kitsune! So cuteeee!_

Solaria_- Hehehe, emotionally constipated...Somehow, I don't think he'd enjoy that lovely mental picture..._

_Well, that's all for now! Read and Review!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

She swayed, reaching out to the wall for balance. He laughed, grabbing her wrist, and yanked her roughly to his side. "Now," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. For some reason, she found that almost unbearably funny. "We are going to walk out the door. You are not to speak to anyone. You are…ill, and I am escorting you out."

"Okie dokie!" she giggled.

Sozin's arm a steel band around her waist, he guided her to the door leading out to the palace gardens.

He was dragging her through the rose maze, when out of the shadows stepped Youko and Kuronoe.

"_There_ you are, Kagome-sama." Kuronoe said. "Sesshomaru-sama is looking for you."

Sozin's arm tightened around her. "Kagome-sama is feeling ill. I though she might need a little fresh air. We'll be inside shortly." he told them.

Youko leaned against a rose-entwined stone pillar. "I'd like to hear then from the lady, if it's all the same to _you_, Sozin-sama." he said coldly.

"I'm _fine_, Kur- Kura-" Kagome frowned as she stumbled on his name. She _knew_ this…

"KURAMANA!"

Alright, apparently, she _didn't _know this.

But don't tell _her _that.

Kagome smiled, proud of herself for 'remembering'.

Youko had the opposite reaction. "Sozin! What did you do to her?!?" he snarled.

Sozin stayed calm. "Kagome-sama simply had a bit too much to drink." he said smoothly.

"With all _due_ respect, Sozin-sama," Kuronoe interrupted, "We've been watching Kagome-sama most of the night, and she did not touch the drinks…until she spoke to _you_."

Sozin didn't respond, which was answer enough for the two thieves. The rose vines, which had slowly been creeping towards the Lord of the North and his kitsune captive, suddenly burst into full life-slash-action. They tore Kagome out of Sozin's arms, gently tossing her to Kuronoe, as they began to crawl up said lord.

Can we spell tentacle rape?

No?

Great. Because…NOT IN _MY_ FIC!

Not because I am opposed.

Simply because I can't write it.

Moving on.

Much to the thieves surprise, the icy lord began to laugh. "You think your pitiful kitsune tricks will work on _me_? I am _Sozin-sama_. You don't have a chance."

The temperature dropped sharply. Frost crawled up the rose vines, until they shattered, beauty shards of frozen flowers.

Youko's eyes widened. "He's an _ice_ taiyoukai?!? Fuck, Kuronoe, why didn't _tell_ me?!?"

"I didn't _know_! And why didn't _you_ tell _me_?!?"

"_I _didn't know!"

"…We're screwed, aren't we, Youko?"

"I'd have to say…totally and irrevocably, Kuronoe."

***~~~***

**_Message from Goth Lolita!_**

_Again, mucho thankies to all you reviewers! I love all of you!_

demon's purity_- That's exactly what I was thinking! Can you imagine him, like, choking, turning purple, and collapsing? And Sesshomaru would be all like, 'This Sesshomaru does not care that his green toad-like retainer has suffered a massive heart attack.'_

Restless-Soul1- _Awwww, you rock! I love all your other comments to my stories, and I'm glad you like 'em._

And, to the anonymous reviewer with no name- _BREATHE! And Youko meant that Kagome might get trapped in all the frilly, frou-frou formality of youkai nobility. And god knows, she'd hate that.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Only moments before Youko and Kuronoe was, to put it in Youko's own words, 'totally, and irrevocably screwed', a voice colder than even Sozin's icy powers spoke.

"So, _this_ is how you treat the West's hospitality, Sozin-sama." Sesshomaru said, appearing in the moon-lit garden. "By stealing away this Sesshomaru's kitsune-sama, and assaulting the guests. Small wonder you do not get invited to more gatherings."

Sozin paled. "S-sesshomaru-s-sama…" he stammered slightly. "I-I was merely assisting Kagome-sama. And these…_guests_…attacked me first!"

Youkai. Apparently, they're _above_ the stupid ningen blame game.

I should change the genre to humor, just for that.

Sesshomaru looked like he was thinking it over. Then…

"This Sesshomaru finds himself not caring, Sozin-sama." he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Leave. _Now_."

Sozin opened his mouth to protest, saw the look on Sesshomaru's face- you know, the 'give-me-that-shit-and-I-will-kill-you-mercilessly-and-with-great-amounts-of-pain' look- rethought his decision of speaking up, and fled, screaming like a little, ningen girl.

Okay, maybe I made that last part up. But, he certainly did get his ass out of there rather quickly.

Both Youko and Sesshomaru looked ready to go after the Lord of the North, and teach him _why_, exactly, Sesshomaru was called the Aristocratic _Assassin_, the _Killing_ Perfection.

And while Youko didn't exactly have that rather _impressive_ resume of death, he had a _huge_ amount of killer intent, claws, fangs, his plant youki, and a general dislike of the shifty ice youkai.

Does anyone else get the impression that Sozin had better run faster than Koga?

Yeah, me too.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Ahhhhh!!!! Thank you all for reviewing!!!! You guys are my inspiration!_

_Spring break starts...TODAY!!!!...so, expect a shit-load of updates! And, in return, _I_ expect a shit-load of _reviews_!!!...and your first born child._

_Ahahahaha...did I say that part out loud? I was...um...KIDDING!!! That's it! It was a _joke_!_

_No, but seriously, review._

_And I expect the children to arrive by Fed-Ex. In comfortable boxes. Please provide clothes, and other luxuries. XD  
_


	10. Chapter 10

*****~~~***** _By the way, Kagome passed out sometime during the 'battle'. _*****~~~*****

When Kagome opened her eyes, for the second time in recent days, she found herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Wha- Where am I _this _time?" she whispered. She had a killer headache, and she had an insane need for water. How long had it been since she'd had something to drink?

'Drink…Sozin…_Drugged_…Did I really call him 'Kuramana'?…' Kagome groaned in embarrassment…

Or, at least, she _tried_ to.

What actually came out was a pitiful mewl.

"Oh, you're awake, are you?" a male voice asked.

Youko stepped into view. "Good to see you conscious, Kagome-chan." he told her. He held a glass to her lips, and she chugged it greedily.

Too soon, he pulled it away. "We don't want you getting ill now, do we, Kagome-chan?" he asked gently.

"How…how long was I out?" she asked him.

"Three days." Youko said, dead serious, dropping his playful demeanor for a moment.

"Why are you still here, Youko-san?" she said in reply. "I thought you were just here for the gathering."

"Yes, but Sesshomaru-sama asked that I tend to you. Our icy lord has taken quite the liking to you, pretty kitsune that you are, though Kami knows why." Youko said absently, staring out the window.

"So, when are you leaving?" Kagome wanted to know.

"So eager to get rid of me, Kagome-chan? Being rejected by a beautiful woman...now, _that's_ a first…"Youko laughed. "But, really…Well, now that you're awake, and obviously better, I'd say…" he paused, as if in thought, then pointed to his bags, packed and waiting by the door. "…right away."

He smirked at her dismayed expression. "Oh, don't be like that, Kagome-chan. I'd _love_ to bring you with me, but the youkai I travel with aren't exactly…_suitable_ company for such a beauty. And I'm afraid that if I steal away with you, the great and powerful Stick-Up-His-Ass-sama would skin me alive, kill me, then have me resurrected with that _lovely_ sword of his, to suffer his pleasure." The silver kitsune grimaced. "Sorry, Kagome-chan. I like you, but I don't like you _that_ much."

"It's a good thing you value your life and your pretty face, over stealing what this Sesshomaru has claimed." the Lord of the West said, walking in, closely followed by Rin and Jaken.

Youko scooped up the small ningen girl. "Hello, darlin'. Is the big, bad inu treating you nice?"

Rin giggled as he tickled her. "Yes, Rin is very happy, Uncle 'Rama." He set the girl down, and bowed to the 'big, bad inu'.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama, I'll take my leave now." he straightened, and headed out the door, Jaken lugging the kitsune's bags out behind him. He was having a bit of trouble with this task, as the bags were several times larger-slash-heavier than the little, green toad-thing.

Unfortunately for Jaken, no one loves him, and therefore, no one offered their help.

There came muffled sniggers, obviously from Youko, as there came a loud 'thud'- Jaken falling down the stairs, maybe?- and loud squawks, and rather…_colorful…_language, more appropriate to InuYasha, than the prissy retainer of Sesshomaru.

Said Sesshomaru covered Rin's ears with clawed hands, glaring out the door, with a look that promised death to his unfortunate servant if Rin had been tainted by his mouth.

Kami help us all if she repeats those words…

Enough of this amusing interlude.

Back to the plot.

In the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Youko stuck his head back into the room. "You treat my imouto right, you hear me, Sesshomaru?" he said, glaring at the taiyoukai.

Said taiyoukai inclined his head to the silver kitsune.

"Imouto?" Kagome asked curiously. "You have a sister?"

"Why, yes, I do…" Youko looked right at her and winked. "…imouto."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

Youko leaned on the doorway. "I have a nephew, he's be about…hmmmm…fifty, now, but in ningen years, he looks maybe seven. I've heard that his parents were murdered, and he's taken up traveling with the _oddest_ pack…"

This was all sounding awfully familiar to Kagome. Rin leaped up. "Oh! That sounds _just like_ Shippo-kun! He travels with Sesshomaru-sama's brother!"

"_Half_-brother, Rin." Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome stared at Youko. "How did you know?" she whispered.

He grinned at her. "You talk in your sleep, Kagome-chan. Or, perhaps that's only when your sleeping off the aftereffects of being drugged. Whatever. Thank you, for caring for my kin."

"He wasn't any trouble." Kagome protested.

Youko laughed. "I'm sure he was. He's a kitsune kit, after all." he told her. "But, my thanks to you, imouto." He bowed again to Sesshomaru, and left.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, voice betraying nothing. "Leave us." The girl gave him a happy smile, and skipped out of the room.

Which left Kagome alone with the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin, the Lord of the Western Lands, _Sesshomaru._

He studied her intently with golden eyes. She shivered under the scrutiny.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Does this Sesshomaru's half-brother know of your transformation, onna?"

"I-I don't kn-know what you-your talking about, S-sesshomaru-sama." she lied.

He growled in ill-concealed exasperation. "Drop your pretenses, onna. This Sesshomaru has had his suspicions, even before Youko spoke of your kit. You have the same scent as before. This Sesshomaru is surprised that the wolf did not realize when he spoke to you at the gathering."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Are you going to kill me, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked softly.

He raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "Are you still a ningen?" She didn't reply. He continued. "Are you still traveling with the hanyou?" Still no reply. "Answer me, onna."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." she managed.

"Then, what reason is there for this Sesshomaru to end you? You might be useful, yet, and Rin seems to like you."

Kagome was able to hide most of her shock-she had fully expected to be on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's fearsome poison claws, and this time, Tetsusauga's shield wouldn't be able to save her-and got to her feet. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll just leave now, and bother you no further." She moved to go out the door, but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

Or maybe that was the iron grip he had on her wrist.

"Did this Sesshomaru tell you that you could leave?" he asked coolly. "You misunderstand, kitsune. You will stay at the Palace of the Moon. This Sesshomaru himself will train you."


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Kagome had finished her first combat lesson with Sesshomaru, she was absolutely convinced that every single one of the horrible things she had heard about the icy taiyoukai were false. There was _no _way he was that bad.

He was a thousand times _worse_.

Sesshomaru was a harsh taskmaster, indeed, demanding nothing less than perfection from his unwilling pupil. The only consolation she had was that he asked the same as himself.

Which wasn't much consolation at all.

And on top of all the weapon training he had her doing, somehow, Sesshomaru had coerced another kitsune into his castle to train her in the illusionary arts.

Apparently, she was a red kitsune, which meant her attribute was fire, and that she already knew most of this from watching Shippo.

Soon enough, she was proficient enough in the kitsune arts, that her tutor was dismissed.

However, her skill with the lessons that Sesshomaru set her to were _very_ sorely lacking.

"Dismal." he pronounced one day, after a particularly discouraging session. "Your form is sloppy, your strikes are weak, you are too slow altogether. Tell me, kitsune, how is it that you have survived as long as you have? Entirely by the grace as the hanyou, this Sesshomaru suspects."

Kagome's eyes flashed red. She leaped at the taiyoukai, with an impressive growl, and only a quick step back, and a lightning-fast parry saved him from being beheaded, rather gruesomely, by her dull practice blade.

"This Sesshomaru seems to have struck a nerve." he mocked her. "Why so _angry_, kitsune? Unless…" he paused, then, his eyes widening innocently and a wicked smirk spreading across his face, "It's _true_, is it not?"

An outraged snarl ripped out of Kagome, as she swiped at Sesshomaru, this time abandoning the sword for her lengthening claws.

He didn't bother dodging this time.

He simply grabbed her by the throat, poison claws eating into her flesh, and threw her to the ground. Before she could get up, he was crouched above her, deadly tip of his sword tickling her neck.

Yes, because Sesshomaru, being Sesshomaru, and therefore badass like that, is training her with a _real_ sword. Yessir, no piece of crap, _fake_, practice swords for his icy majesty. No, nu-uh.

Moving on.

"Yield." he ordered her.

She growled at him, baring fangs.

He pressed deeper into her neck. A thick drop of blood appeared on her pale skin.

"_Yield_, kitsune." he said in an equally feral voice.

Something in Kagome recognized that he was dead serious.

Really. _Dead_ serious. The 'dead' being Kagome.

But, at the same time, something else in Kagome- something newer, more wild- refused to submit to another youkai, no matter how much stronger than her he obviously was.

'_Damn youkai body _really_ should have come with a damned instruction manual…' _Kagome thought to herself, for the second time since InuYasha's wish.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Thankies to all you reviewers! You guys are great, reading my poor, lil' fanfic, instead of going out and doing something with your lives. To put it in my brother's kind words..._

_Anyways!_

Cosmic-lover-_I thought it was adorable, too. I'm glad you liked it. And, yes, Shippo will be in this. I don't know when, but he will. Because I love the little fuzz-ball. _

_Mucho thanks, to anonymous reviewer, _Diane_, for correcting my spelling of Tessaiga. _

demon's purity_- Sesshy is training Kagome for reasons the average ningen, like you and me, cannot possibly hope to fathom. Perhaps we will find out later._

_So, thanks to all of you, and keep those reviews coming! The next chapter might be a little late coming out, as I am suffering a smidge of writer's block. But, not to worry! _

_I am going to sit down, and read my entire, 40-book collection of InuYasha manga, to inspire me! _

_Wish me luck.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Last time, in 'The Trouble With Kitsune'!**_

_Something in Kagome recognized that he was dead serious._

_Really. Dead serious. The 'dead' being Kagome._

_But, at the same time, something else in Kagome- something newer, more wild- refused to submit to another youkai, no matter how much stronger than her he obviously was._

'Damn youkai body _really _should have come with a damned instruction manual…_' Kagome thought to herself, for the second time since InuYasha's wish._

_***~~~***_

_**NOW…**_

Sesshomaru gazed into the emerald depths of the kitsune's eyes. Why the hell couldn't she just _submit_?!? Didn't she _realize_ how hard it was for him to hold himself back from taking her, here and now? It was enough of a problem _already_, without her having to arouse his _beast_, too.

And _then_, he just _had_ to go, and draw blood, didn't he? That was just freaking _wonderful_. Because _now_, her already enticing scent was spiked with _that_, as well.

Damn it all, and it wasn't like he could _back down_.

He was _Sesshomaru_. He was the Killing Perfection. He was the Aristocratic Assassin. He was the _great_, and _almighty_ Lord of the West. He was rivaled by _none_.

He did _not_. Back. Down.

Ever.

***~~~***

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's golden orbs lost their bright focus. It was almost like he was…_debating_ something. But, what could he possibly be debating _now_?

And with _himself_? Weird.

Unfortunately for her, he _wasn't _distracted enough for her to escape. And wriggling only made her more aware of their rather…_awkward_…positioning.

It also served to bring Sesshomaru back to the _real_ world.

"That was…better. _However_, you let your anger get the better of you, kitsune." he said, entering what she liked to call the 'Evil-Lecture-of-Bored-to-Death-Doom' mode.

_Why_ he hasn't used this to kill Naraku yet, the world may never know.

But, _shhhhhh_. For Sesshomaru is _enlightening_ us poor, lowly ones.

"You need to _harness_ that rage, and use it to fuel you. Otherwise, it is a deadly detriment, to yourself, and to your allies." he continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me up, Sesshomaru-_sama_." she replied, glaring up at him.

A wicked smirk grew on his face. The one that made her want to slap him…

Or jump his bones. Because Sesshomaru is _daaaaamn_ fine.

Hmmmmm. Kagome, should you be having these thought around a taiyoukai who can _smell_ your _moods_?

That smirk widened. "And, as _punishment_, for you rash actions, kitsune…"

Without warning, he leaned down, covering the scant distance between them, and captured her lips in a kiss.

Before Kagome could slap him away- as if she _would_- he was gone.

Leaving behind a _very pissed_ kitsune.

"That…that…_bastard_! He stole my first kiss!"

Ah, well. At least he was a good kisser.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_I was inspired about halfway through doing my Chem homework. I didn't even have to go and dig out my manga! That's just wonderful, except for the fact that I was doing my Chem homework at _TWO O'CLOCK _in the morning. But, once I had the idea, I had to write it down, lest I forgot it. _

_Personally, I think this chapter is kinda crappy, and not up to my usual standards. But, that might be the sleep-deprivation headache talking. And the lack of food._

_Yeah, definitely the lack of food._

_So, I'm going to make my self scrambled eggs (with four kinds of cheese. And ham. Gotta have the ham.), for I am the _queen _of scrambled eggs._

_And _you_ are going to _READ _and_ REVIEW.

_Seriously. Do it. Maybe I'll save you some eggs._


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn inu…kisses me and then he pretends I don't freaking _exist_?!?" Kagome grumbled to herself, ignoring her audience.

And who could blame her? It had been two months.

Two _long_, _harsh_ months.

Two months in which Sessomaru had hardly even _looked_ at her. The only words he had spoken to her were to inform her that her training was complete, and to tell her that he had placed her in charge of a border patrol. She had left immediately.

_Obviously_, he was trying to distance himself from her. He was probably…ashamed?…embarrassed?…to sully himself with a kitsune. _Especially_ a kitsune who used to be a filthy ningen miko.

She'd been a fool to expect anything different from him.

No matter _how_ nice…or kind…or so so _attractive…_

She sighed.

The squad that Kagome had been put in charge of exchanged exasperated glances. Some of the more daring actually went so far as to _roll their eyes_.

Oh, yes, they were quite used to their leader's mood swings. And they all knew better than to mention it to her. The last one to do _that_ had been Takai.

Takai had learned that, while his new taichou might _look_ delicate and fragile, she had been trained by Sesshomaru, himself, and was quite capable of kicking his- Takai's- ass to the farthest corner of the Western Lands, and back again.

Takai was no longer with the guard.

So, like I said, they knew better.

***~~~*** The Palace of the Moon ***~~~***

Sesshomaru stood completely still, a statue of ice, staring out the window at the moon.

He shouldn't have sent her away.

He'd done it because he thought she would be safe, away from the political intrigue of his home.

He let out a humorless chuckle. Oh, how wrong he'd been.

He'd wanted to protect her. That was why he had started training her in the first place. No matter what the hanyou had told her, how many times he had called her useless, Sesshomaru had seen the underlying talent she hid, even when she had been a miko. A ningen.

She _should_ have been unworthy of his attentions.

So, why was it that _he_ was the one found lacking?

He'd thought the borderlands would be safe, relatively speaking, compared to the savage war raging between Naraku and himself in the heart of his kingdom.

Another short snort of self-depreciating humor.

_Why_ was Naraku taking his army to Sesshomaru's borders?

Why was the dark hanyou heading towards _his _kitsune?

'Safe', indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome and her team were tense. All morning, there was a ominous sense of foreboding.

Something bad was going to happen.

So, the entire squad was on their guard, when…

The bushes behind Kagome's second-in-command, Ami, rustled.

The high-strung neko youkai yelped, jumped straight up into the air, and sent a barrage of sharp, pointy type things into the poor, unsuspecting foliage.

"What did that poor plant ever do to you, neko-san?" a disapproving voice came from behind the squad.

As one, they whirled, to face the enemy, the…the…

-

-

-

"ANIKI!" Kagome cried, leaping at Youko.

Said kitsune laughed. "Hello, imouto, long time, no see. I didn't know the ice prince put you in charge of a border patrol."

Kagome tensed, and all her subordinates started looking for appropriate shelter from their taichou's inevitable explosion….

Which never came. Apparently, this newly arrived 'aniki' had special privileges that _they_, her loyal underlings, were not privy to.

Damn lucky bastard.

"Ah. Sore subject?" Youko inquired delicately. "I bet _I_ know how to make you feel better, imouto!"

"Really?" Kagome asked dryly. "However could _that_ be?"

Youko solemnly brought out a bundle from behind his back, holding it out like a peace offering.

Kagome gingerly took it, sniffing the air. She scowled. "No fair, Youko, masking the scent."

Youko stuck his nose up in the air. "It ruins the fun if you cheat." he reprimanded her.

"As if _you've _never done it." she grumbled, but unwrapped the lump, to reveal…

"Shippo!" Kagome squealed.

The tiny kitsune kit looked up at her, and grinned. "Did I do good, o-kaa-san? Uncle Youko said that I should surprise you. Did I?"

Kagome glanced over at the silver kitsune, who was also grinning. "Yes, you did indeed, Shippo." she reassured him.

She hugged the tiny kit, before handing him to Ami, to hug Youko.

Shippo glared at the older kitsune.

Said older kitsune smirked at the jealous kit.

Ah, _someone's_ a tad possessive. Looks like Shippo and Sesshomaru will get along wonderfully.

If they don't try to kill each other, first.

But this moment of happy levity was short lived.

"Well, well, well, miko. I didn't know you were a _kitsune._" a new voice intruded on the gathering.

Kagome tore herself away from Youko.

"Naraku." she snarled.


	16. Chapter 16

Shippo paled, and promptly hid behind Ami. Ami stood in front of the kit protectively. She might not know the fox personally, but this was her taichou's kit, and she'd be damned if she let him die.

The evil hanyou chuckled. "I'd heard that you'd…_changed_, Kagome-chan, but, I never expected _this_. A miko turned into a _youkai_? Whatever would _Kikyo_ say?"

"I don't care what that bitch has to say." Kagome growled. "This is what I am now. What I'm more concerned about is what _you_ are doing here, you bastard."

"So _harsh_, kitsune." Naraku held a hand to his black heart. "If you _must_ know, I am here to hurt Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome let out a short laugh. "You think you're so _smart_, Naraku. I hate to be the one to tell you, but Sesshomaru-sama isn't here for you to hurt. Too bad, huh?"

A slow smirk that boded no good appeared on Naraku's face. "Oh, but my dear Kagome-chan, don't you know there are _other_ ways to hurt people? Ways that do not actually harm the flesh. I am going to…dispose of someone close to Sesshomaru-sama. I am going to kill _you_, Kagome-chan. And I am going to send you broken, mutilated body to him. How do you think he will feel, knowing it was all _his_ fault?"

Youko flashed in between the two, golden eyes flashing bloody red. "The _hell_ you will, jackass." he hissed.

"Youko Kurama." Naraku greeted. He didn't sound surprised. "I'd heard you had an unusual attachment to Kagome-chan. And how, pray tell, do you plan on _stopping_ me?"

"You'll get my imouto over my dead body." Youko informed him.

"Well, if that's your criteria." Naraku sighed.

Tentacles burst out of him, propelled directly at the silver kitsune. Kagome and her squad moved to help, but, at that moment, Naraku's hired youkai lackeys burst out of the woods, forcing them to face _that_ threat, instead of saving Youko.

But these youkai were weak, low-class youkai, and were quickly taken care of. Immediately after finishing her opponent, Kagome rushed to where Naraku and Youko battled.

Just in time to see the wicked hanyou stab a tentacle, dripping in poison, right through Youko's chest.

"NO!"

Kagome fell to her knees, tears brimming at her eyes.

Naraku laughed, moving closer to Kagome, throwing Youko's body to the ground like a broken doll. "And _now_, Kagome-chan…it's your turn."

Miasma sprung up around them, forming a shield to keep out Kagome's squad. They could only watch in horror, as Naraku raised a sword above Kagome's head, and Kagome did nothing to stop him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Wow, the reaction from you guys! I think I may be afraid for my life…except, none of you know where-slash-who I am! Ha! Ha!_

_But, seriously, I'm sorry. Youko _had_ to die, though. It _says_ he dies in Yu Yu Hakusho, after all. But, not to worry! Youko will rise again, in the guise of our favorite, fluffy, red-head…in the future!_

_By now, I hope most of you see where I am going with this._

_Those of you that don't, please put away your pitchforks and torches, and get an otaku to explain._

_**Last time, in 'The Trouble With Kitsune'!**_

_Naraku laughed, moving closer to Kagome, throwing Youko's body to the ground, like a broken doll. "And _now_, Kagome-chan…it's your turn."_

_Miasma sprung up around them, forming a shield to keep out Kagome's squad. They could only watch in horror, as Naraku raised a sword above Kagome's head, and Kagome did nothing to stop him._

_**NOW…**_

Naraku laughed maliciously, lowering the blade to Kagome's bare neck, gently drawing the sharp steel against the exposed flesh. The line of crimson that followed was startling against her pale skin. He was obviously amused by her lack of response, making another, longer, deeper line above the first one.

"Mama!" Shippo cried, trying to get to her, only failing because Ami held him back.

"Taichou!" the rest of her squad shouted.

But there was nothing they could do…

-

-

-

Naraku raised the blade for the killing blow…

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru walked into the barrier of miasma, and swiftly took off Naraku's head.

This was more of a problem for the evil hanyou than you might realize, because Naraku, confident in his success, wasn't using a golem.

So it wasn't like he could re-grow his own head, like he normally would. Which meant he died. Painfully, and creating a bloody mess on the ground.

Ouch.

"Stay away from her, Naraku." he growled, perhaps a bit late, because Naraku could no longer hear him, as he hit the ground, the stump where his head had been spurting blood, and gore, and various other icky bits.

Ew.

But no matter how _dead_ Naraku was, nothing could bring Youko back to life.

Except, perhaps Tenseiga.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru, in his uncharacteristic haste to get to Kagome and Naraku, had left the life-saving blade in his armory.

So it was official.

_Nothing _could save Youko.

Kagome finally let her tears flow down her face. Sesshomaru knelt next to her, enveloping the broken kitsune in his strong arms.

Ami let go of Shippo, so he could scurry to his mother, but she, herself, didn't move. None of the border patrol interrupted. Silently, except for the sobs emanating from Kagome, they mourned the silver kitsune thief's death.


	18. Chapter 18

***~~~*** Five Hundred Years In the Future ***~~~***

"Ogre, get me Yusuke!" the pint-sized ruler of Reikai shouted, in his usual panic.

"Yes, sir, Koenma-sama!" said ogre yelped, rushing out of the office.

'_I wish he would remember my name…_' the blue underling thought, looking for Boton.

Surely, the cheerful reaper would know where Sarayashiki's number one punk was.

***~~~***

As it turned out, it was a relatively simple mission, which hardly warranted the attentions of _the whole team_, and Yusuke said as much. Loudly, and in no uncertain terms.

"Dumb-ass toddler, he thinks we have nothing _better_ to do with our lives…"

Kurama smiled slightly, listening to his friend with one half of his attention. The _other_ half was currently locked in a discussion with Youko, with Hiei occasionally putting his two cents in.

For they had done the _unimaginable_.

They had caught Youko daydreaming of a girl, of the _female_ persuasion…in a _non-sexual manner_.

Yes, reality has just ceased to be all sense-making and rational. Because this Does Not Happen.

The capitals make this Very Important.

"Keiko's gonna kick my ass, for skipping _another_ date…"

It was apparent that she was some sort of kitsune, from her ears. And, both Kurama and Hiei had to grudgingly admit, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"I mean, he only needed _one_ of us! Seriously, _Kuwabara _could have done this _solo_!"

"Oh, that's it, Urameshi! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

With his attention thusly divided, it was really no wonder Kurama crashed into the young woman as she was exiting a nearby grocery store.

Why _Hiei_ didn't warn him, we'll never know…

Immediately, both were stammering apologies. Kurama was a _bit_ too flustered to take close note of her appearance, but _Youko_ wasn't.

-_That's _Kagome-!

'Who?'

-_Think, Red! The girl you were just ogling, out of my memories!_- Youko yelled, in a fit of out-of-characterness.

But, by that time, the girl had moved on, and out of sight.

Without a second thought, Kurama sprinted after her.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_The next chapter will be the last one! _

_Read and review!_


	19. Chapter 19

***~~~*** _Kurama caught up with Kagome, sometime in the...24 hours?...since I've updated ***~~~***_

Kurama looked at the girl before him in shock. It was _her_. The girl from Youko's dreams.

A hand waved in front of his face. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Without warning, he had her wrapped in his arms, face buried in her hair. She'd think he was weird-crazy, even- but he _had_ to know.

The scents. The kitsune woman from Youko's past, and the _obviously_ ningen girl before him now had the same scents.

"Uh, mister? Do I know you?" the girl's voice came, slightly muffled, from the general area of his chest. "Or are you in the habit of hugging strange girls?"

He hastily released her. "So sorry, Miss…" He paused, taking a step back, away from her.

She smiled at him. "Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

They had the same _names_. Kurama stared at her a moment, before offering his name in return. "Shuiichi Minamino. My friends call me Kurama, though." It was a test. If she recognized his nickname- Youko's _real_ name- then she _had_ to be the same Kagome, no matter _how_ unlikely that seemed.

She paled. "K-Kurama? I had a…friend…named Kurama, a very long time ago…"

"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to him?"

"He died." she said flatly.

"Imouto!" Youko cried. Taking brief control of his host's body.

She blinked. "Wh-what?"

Kurama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh heh heh…silly question, actually…your friend, Kurama…did his first name happen to be _Youko_?"

She froze, looked him over, recognized his jyaki. "Aniki?!?" she asked in a whisper. "But…_how_? I saw you die!"

"Hey, Kurama, you over there?" Yusuke called. Apparently, his absence had _finally_ been noticed- by someone other than Hiei.

He stepped in front of Kagome, protectively, as the rest of the Reiki Tentai rounded the corner.

Yusuke whistled in appreciation. "Who's the chick?"

"Who're _they_, 'Rama-nii?" Kagome asked at the same time.

Kuwabara paled, twitching nervously, as he looked at her. "She's a _youkai_, with some _serious_ juice, to make that powerful of a illusion." he managed to choke out in fear. "Kurama, she's dangerous, get your ass over here!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking puzzled, and adorably cute.

Hiei snickered, being the only one, besides the two kitsune, who knew the whole of what was going on.

Kurama sighed. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, meet Kagome. Kagome, these are my…friends, I suppose. Kazuma Kuwabara is the tall red-head. Yusuke Urameshi is the one in green. Hiei is the shor-" Hiei glared his glare of 'say-it-and-I-will-make-sure-that-your-death-is-_permanent_-this-time'. "-spiky haired one." Hiei gave a tiny nod of approval of the fox's swift save.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, as she surveyed the three, and the jyaki emanating from her spiked. Finally, she spoke. "The hanyou, and the fire apparition I can understand. But, why are you friends with a…he _feels_ like _Miroku_…why are you friends with a _monk_? Won't he purify you? And how does he have any active mikoki, anyway? I thought all the old power died out." Far from sounding condemning, rather, she sounded genuinely confused, and puzzled.

"It's a long story." Kurama informed her. "As is the one where Youko took… _residence_ in my body. Perhaps we can get together sometime, and discuss what's happened over the past…five hundred years?…over tea."

She smiled. "I'd like that, aniki." Ignoring the shocked looks Yusuke and Kuwabara had at her last word, she fished a pen out of her shoulder bag, and scribbled something on his hand. "That's my address, and phone number, when I'm in Ningenkai."

A red-headed young man stuck his head out of the window of the building above them. "Oi! O-kaa-san! Get up here _now_, or I'll call the Fluff, and tell him you've been seeing someone _other _than him!"

"That's a filthy lie, kit!" she called up to him, flipping his the one-fingered salute.

"That's not how it looks from _here_!" he replied, laughing, before withdrawing back into the building.

"Was that…_Shippo_?" Kurama asked in amazement.

"Yup." Kagome said. "He's babysit-"

She was cut off, as two children burst outside. One had a waterfall of spun moonlight hair, and the other, black hair, with startling auburn streaks. As the two drew closer, it became apparent that the silver-haired boy had the same emerald eyes as his mother, and the midnight-haired girl had eyes of molten gold.

"Mama!" the boy cried, rushing over to attach himself to Kagome's left leg. The girl was calmer, reaching up to take the woman's right hand.

"Mama?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"_Mama?!?!_" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock. "How old _is_ she?"

Kagome grinned. "Yep, 'Mama'. Kurama, meet Chitose-" she gestured to the boy. "-and Mizuki." at this, she identified the girl. "Kids, meet your Uncle 'Rama."

"Noooooooooo!" they heard Shippo yell from the window. "Stupid, old uncle, why couldn't you _stay_ dead?!? There's only room for _one_ kitsune in my O-kaa-san's life! And it's _me_! You hear me?!? _I _AM THAT KITSUNE!!! You stay away from her!"

"Mama, what's wrong with Shippo?" Chitose whispered.

Kagome giggled. "Nothing, kit. He's just being melodramatic." She then turned, and leveled Kuwabara with an icy glare. "And it's considered quite rude to ask a lady her age, monk."

Kuwabara started stammering apologies.

Hiei looked like he had found his god-of-ultimate-worship-and-great-sacrifice. Anyone who could make the dimwit go from zero to hyperventilating panic in two point eight seconds, was okay in his book.

Hell, if she wasn't obviously mated, what with her kits, he'd be tempted to mate her himself. Just for her dimwit-intimidation factor. Oh, the fun they could have had…Hiei smirked, imagining…A world in which Kuwabara would _never_ touch his 'darling Yukina' _ever again. _Ah, at last, his sister was safe from dimwitted buffoons…

Kurama watched all this, with a slight smile on his face.

His family was back.

***~~~***

**_Message from Goth Lolita!_**

_Aaaaaand....It's DONE! I can't believe I finished this! And that it got, like, double the reviews of my other multi-chapter fics!_

_I guess miracles DO happen, neh, minna-san?_

_I suppose this means I have to go apologize to the God I didn't believe in..._

_Ah, well. Thankies to everyone who favorited, reviewed, put this on alert, or made me a favorite author. You guys are- and I know I've said this before, but it never ceases to be true- the absolute greatest._

_So, mwaz._

_Goth Lolita  
_


End file.
